


冲刷掉尘埃

by Sophin



Series: Finally I Realized that I love You Even Though You Do NOT Care [1]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Fuckbuddies, HIV/AIDS, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, mention of NTR
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophin/pseuds/Sophin
Summary: 浮在幻觉的云端里讲出的半真半假的混账话而已。有着与说出这句话的那人十分相似的质量，轻飘飘的，仿佛没有任何实感。除了隐约之中产生的错觉——似乎老宅子里被塞进的一束光给冲掉了积攒的尘埃。————————————————————《星星与雨水的华尔兹》同题的小作文总的来说是个不知道什么是爱与不知道怎样去爱的两个人的故事不是HE
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Original Character(s), Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Series: Finally I Realized that I love You Even Though You Do NOT Care [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112153
Kudos: 1





	冲刷掉尘埃

**Author's Note:**

> 乐手×画家
> 
> 预警：  
> 从某种角度上来看都是人和渣渣设定  
> 提及非法药物使用  
> 提及NTR场景  
> 提及人物染病  
> 提及人物死亡

“来自西伯利亚的冷空气将于今晚进入日本境内，届时将会出现雷雨天气，请沿岸的居民注意出行安全。”

强撑作亲切的电流声从广播里传出来，山下亨靠在阳台门上深吸一口烟，不远处的海平面早就用厚实的云雾吞噬掉夕阳，广播冰冷冷的电流声跟冷空气的前潮一起扑在他的脸上，搅乱了稳定上升的烟雾，连同脑海中的思绪一起搅得乱七八糟。

或许是因为最近准备专辑的工作并不是非常顺利吧，山下亨又吸了一口烟，在徐徐的烟雾中看着烟尾的火星失去光泽。

远处传来沉闷的雷鸣，藏在乌泱泱的积雨云里的，贪婪地将天边剩余的残光吞吃入腹。

那些被带走的光会去到哪呢？山下亨将灭掉的烟头丢进烟灰缸，站在阳台发呆。中学时候的地理课上讲过，台风中心的低压将四周的物体给吸过去，产生巨大的压力差，也就形成了强大的风力。那么那些被吸走的东西里面也会包含着“光”这个选项吗？光也是有实体的吧，粒子什么的，像是尘埃那样漂浮在空气里，那么会是什么触感呢？会有温度吗？一定是很暖的吧，热烈的太阳拥有很多光子，那么同理也是光子一定是有温度的吧。如果这些假设都是成立的，那么暴风的中心——暴风眼啊—— **是不是拥有着与刮着冰冷飓风的外层截然相反的温暖甚至炽热呢** ？

暴风眼啊，山下亨盯着远处最后一丝光斑想到，正在制作的专辑的备选名里的一个，他还没有最终确定下来，但是专辑的封面已经是给他寄过来了——正裹在牛皮纸包严的包裹，被旧报纸和松木架子保护着，是近年来人气很旺的新派艺画家的作品。

风有些大了，山下亨转身回到室内，关上窗的时候，窗帘便瞬间安静下来了。

那位新派画家啊，听说在美国和欧洲都有游学的经历，随性而自由的笔触却带着日本人的细腻，近年来很受追捧呢，在许多地方都办了个人的画展。山下亨走到那个巨大的包裹前面，牛皮纸很粗糙，用透明胶带和硬质绳捆着，边角上还夹着一封薄薄的信件，落款人当然也是那位画家。

森内貴寛。

如果严格来说，那四个歪歪扭扭的汉字并不能作为正式的签名。但若是山下亨就这么提出质疑的话，那一定会被对方嘲笑老古板的做派，他甚至能想象出森内那张快要咧到耳根的嘴在嚣张地嘲讽他：“哎呀呀，摇滚音乐人Toruさん居然不认可随性的风格呢，真是不rock呐。”

山下亨确实被这样评价过——“如果不认真交往的话确实看不太出来，这几年总是一副运动装扮甚至开始健身的山下先生竟然还在做着激烈的摇滚音乐，明明看起来有些反应迟钝的样子。”做完这样的评价之后的森内贵宽不轻不重地咬了咬山下亨的耳尖，呼出的气息带着药草的冲劲准确地搅乱他的心跳，染得他刚打不久的耳洞痒痒的。

那是在一个半公开的party上，山下亨有些赌气似的轻哼了一声，拽着森内的小身板在舞池里转了几圈，手掌贴着小个子瘦的过分的肋骨上下磨蹭，带着厚茧的指尖毫不动摇地探进他的嘴里，在与舌头打闹的过程里粘上令人上瘾的药物的味道。

“会被拍下来的吧，被你的未婚妻给看到。”山下亨在接吻的间隙里听见怀里的小个子多此一举的担心。

“担心被拍下来的话，就不rock了。”毫不在乎的语气，说罢又卷着舌头缠上去，势要把森内身上所有的疯狂给吞下，成为自己所有的东西。“有未婚妻这件事情，确实不是很rock呢。”他稍加了些力度抓着森内后脑的卷毛。

森内也不恼，笑吟吟地顺着山下亨的动作故意扭动，在舞池顶上炫彩斑斓的灯光下，硬质的皮衣闪着五彩斑斓的黑光。

所以，什么才rock呢？

酒精、烟草、合法或者不合法的药物，没有节制的性爱、毫无道德负担的交往，不用偿还的骨肉皮的爱。乱七八糟的生活与藐视一切的态度——无论是否是装出来的都可以。

所以说，混乱的本身就是所谓的rock吧。

于是便产生了制作表达那样的混乱的音乐的想法——将音符的频率挤在一起，铺上按在高音上的和弦，模仿出北极圈里尖锐的极光的样子，仿佛古时候的众神在云端争鸣。

正如那副画所展示的，山下亨没有拆开成品，他只见过纸张上凌乱的草稿，或许是仅用于记录灵感的草稿，但实际上森内没有打草稿的习惯，也没有说要画这副画给他。

如果要细究原因的话，最开始的话头是一次在画室里做完爱之后的玩笑话。

在烟雾缭绕的画室里，森内忽然提出想要两人沾满颜料之后在纯白的画布上做爱。“想知道Toruさん在操我的时候是怎样激烈的姿态嘛。”画家大咧咧地打开颜料罐，选出几种颜色摆在那里，纤长的手指沾上一点，作势要将山下亨的身子当做调色盘。

山下亨也不恼，嘴角朝上歪着往后一躺，任由森内扑上来坐着，用他的指尖在自己身上随意游荡。好像是古时候地中海的酒会呢，山下亨半眯起眼睛盯着森内将殷红色的油彩压在他的肩膀上，手掌的纹路将色块分成几个小块，又被指尖抹开，像是被碾碎的红葡萄，像是披着橄榄绿袍子的酒神，带着他新酿的红酒，与刚采摘下的橄榄一起献上祭坛。

山下亨乐在其中，他捧起森内的侧脸，湛青色的颜料似乎沾到了森内落下的发间上，给快要掉成枯草黄的发尾补上颜色。颜料与汗水混在一起，在斜着射入画室的阳光下宛如剔透的祖母绿晶石，一闪一闪的，与森内的眼睛一样。午后的阳光将地面上积攒的微尘吹起来，仿佛是镶着金边的鹅绒羽毛，山下亨嗅着梦中的红酒香味咬上去，啃在森内不算明显的喉结上，齿尖轻轻地磨蹭着，森内也配合着起伏，揪着他的头发将颜料抹上去，抹在脸上、脖子上、顺着肌肉的纹理落在自己的小腹上，隔着几层肌肉组织用指尖戳着埋在自己体内挺立着的凶器。他抬起眼睛望向山下亨，嘴里喃喃着被情欲扰乱的浑话，捧着他被涂花的脸近乎虔诚地吻上去。

结束之后确实得到一副宛如暴风过境之后的场面了。地上铺着的画布也是，他们两个的身子也是。山下亨搂着缩在怀里从高潮中平复呼吸的森内感慨道，忍不住在森内几乎糊满了油彩的嘴角寻找能够下嘴亲吻的角落，咀上一口，又用齿尖磨了磨。

森内笑嘻嘻地撑起被盖上五花斑斓的身子，往后退了几步，说是要欣赏新画好的作品。于是他大咧咧地站在山下亨面前，因为瘦而过分突出的骨架像是要冲破肌肉与皮肤的禁锢，夕阳还挂在天际线上，给他沾着未干的颜料与精液的屁股罩上一层光圈。

“Toruさん果然很帅气啊。”森内叉着腰笑了，看起来对刚完成的画作非常满意，说罢又整个人扑上来搂着他，蹭着他的耳环撒娇：“果然，还是最喜欢Toruさん了。”最后几个音被埋进颈窝里，闷闷的，鼻尖顶着他的锁骨来回蹭了两下，最后盖上一个湛青色的唇印，像是小动物在寻找温暖的地方，找到了便窝进去，用前爪踩踩就当作认领了这个地方。

——喜欢啊。

山下亨仿佛忽然抓住了那些染上了太阳的热度的弥漫在空气中的微尘。

_I always felt like something's wrong, wrong_

_I let this go on way too long, long_

_I won't miss you when you're gone, gone_

_Always felt like something's wrong, wrong_

_Beautiful smile but you lie through your teeth_

_Bright on the surface, dark underneath_

_I try not to look but it's easy to see_

_You are the worst in me_

In the eye of the storm，在暴风中心。

用金色油笔写的标题被贴在包裹外边，山下亨撕下那片硬质的标签，放到鼻子底下嗅了嗅，有让人能失去理智酒精和烟草的味道。

森内贵宽，多亏了你啊。

其实他的生活也不能说是有理智，用更加准确一些的词汇来描述的话，大概是无聊，像是那种弥漫着沉重灰尘的破旧老宅子，里面什么藏品都没有，只有沉寂的空气。

但也因此才会想要寻找什么东西来填满它。

——因为一直以来过于平顺的生活才是感到无聊，因为无聊才会想要追求疯狂的刺激来感受生活的实感，酒精、烟草、药物、还有性，但又在这些刺激之后产生抗体，继而追求更大的刺激，比如婚姻，比如偷情——只是他的未婚妻并没有对这样的关系提出异议，或许因为他们都是同样的无聊，但他也因此逐渐失去对这些所谓的刺激的敏感度。

很无聊啊，来造访这座宅子的人很多——朋友、同事、粉丝、过往的恋人，他们走进落满灰尘的宅子，却无法带入新鲜的东西。他们带着他去世界各地，去巡演，去经历所谓新奇的事物，但他摆摆手疑惑道你们为什么要这样待我。他们说因为他们爱他，想要带他去他们认为有趣的地方体验刺激的事情，他们说他们爱他，有千万的人爱他——Toru你看，那无数台下举起的手臂——但他摇摇头对自己说他们爱的不是我，是站在台上的那位，是站在你们面前的那位。他躺在卧室里盯着黑漆漆的天花板发呆，心想他们的造访和他们的爱还是被一堵莫名存在的风墙给挡去了几乎全部。

这座宅子期待的或许是暴风雨那样的天气。

山下亨跟经纪人说他要休息一段时间，为下一张专辑寻找新的灵感，于是他便一个人跑去不起眼的livehouse里，戴起兜帽，把眼睛藏在墨镜后边，在散射进瞳孔的稀碎的舞台灯里他仿佛是是回到他来到东京的第一年，站在台上弹着吉他，给随意的驻唱歌手伴奏，冷漠地观察着台下醉醺醺的眼睛，宛如跑入了布置满哈哈镜的丛林。

然后森内便从这幻境中走出来，出现在演出的后台里，领着他溜进livehouse后门的小巷，得意洋洋地将自己几年前的涂鸦指给他看，并在那幅涂鸦的注视下一寸一寸地吞纳着他的阴茎，一喘一喘地念着他的名字。

山下亨看着新打的耳洞想道，去他的吧，他的生活不需要真实感，这幅耳钉什么时候可以换成耳环。那样会被嘲笑的吧，虽然这对耳洞是被森内硬摁在沙发上用一次性的穿孔器打出来的，山下亨捏了捏自己的耳垂，在手机屏幕上挑选款式简单的银环——假装配成一对的饰品，像是根本没打招呼就私自立下的契约，相当冒犯人呢。他甚至没有对森内说过爱，也不会承认在针头扎进耳垂的那一瞬间眼睛里看到的只有他。

——这又算什么啊。

山下亨忽然想起几年前回大阪过年时候的家人，他们拉着他围坐在被炉边上，有一搭没一搭地用那些落满灰尘的老旧话夸他——“Toru可出息啦，是音乐家呢，山下家的两个儿子都可出息啦。”明明平日根本不会有任何的过问，他只能跟坐在对面的哥哥讪讪地笑了笑。森内第二天以朋友的身份去他家拜访，被留下来吃了晚饭，在被送出门的时候把手藏在棉服厚厚的袖子里勾着他的无名指，嘴上摆出一副高中生的纯情笑容朝着他的家人告别，转身再看见那双眸子的时候里边盛满了道不清的欲望。

或许还有什么其他的更为复杂的感情——

“啊啊，真羡慕Toruさん啊，在这样有爱的家庭里长大。”森内忽然咧开嘴说道，轻飘飘的语气在寒冬里却像是被冻住了似的将话语重重地砸在地上。

山下亨没有作答，装作关西冬日的风力太大，把他与森内之间的距离吹得很近，却又兀然地立起一堵风墙。

后来森内似乎又说过好几次，在他们在床上或者沙发上做爱的时候，山下亨仍是没有回答，他用亲吻堵上那张好看但喋喋不休的嘴。山下亨看着森内小鹿般的眸子沾染上情欲的水汽，在他断断续续的呻吟和真假掺半的浑话里忽然忘记想要说的话。

等到意识过来的时候，他的生活已经从“在无聊的日子里丢掉理智”变为“丢掉理智”这样的标签了。森内挽着他的手，在昏黄光线照耀的沙滩上漫无目的地晃荡，相扣的十指会因为经过的活物而松开，他们相视一笑却把这样的动作视为隐秘的默契——比朋友更加贴合的节奏，又不像情侣那样肉麻。

山下亨会在闲暇的时间去拜访森内的画室，同时带去几张唱片，Good Charlotte，Linkin Park，还有一些日本的乐队，在不做爱的时候森内偶尔会做一些评价，森内的音乐品味意外地与他十分契合，他们的性爱节奏也是。森内会给山下亨看一些他未完工的作品，偶尔会要求山下亨给他当做模特，但结局基本都只是一方忍不住扑向另一位讨要几个亲吻，于是两人从沙发上滚到床上，或者又滚回到沙发上。

山下亨有时候会拉着森内去见他的朋友，搂着他的肩膀对朋友做出隆重的介绍，食指却悄悄攀上他的耳根。偶尔山下亨会同森内一同参加朋友举办的party，在音乐与酒精的轰鸣下张开双臂去拥抱他，将小个子紧紧搂进怀里，沾着酒精的嘴唇擦过他的耳尖，随着音乐一起摆动，却又在下一个间奏里转身寻找下一个舞伴。山下亨还会与森内分享同一支烟甚至同一团的烟雾，两人笑嘻嘻地由着烟草和酒精将他们拉入极乐的世界里嬉闹，在嬉闹中褪下禁锢天性的布料，山下亨在抓着森内的脚踝把他拖进怀里的时候感受到了实感，嘴角翘着去与他接吻，一遍又一遍，听他呢喃自己的名字——Toruさん、daddy、旦那、就是那里——用仿佛处男一般的毫无章法的粗野动作将他顶弄出黏黏糊糊的呜咽——慢一点、不要、快一点、好舒服、好喜欢——

——好喜欢Toru。

浮在幻觉的云端里讲出的半真半假的混账话而已。

有着与说出这句话的那人十分相似的质量，轻飘飘的，仿佛没有任何实感。

除了隐约之中产生的错觉——似乎老宅子里被塞进的一束光给冲掉了积攒的尘埃。

_I used to think that you were mine, mine_

_Now I know it's just a lie, lie_

_Guess I should've seen the signs, signs_

_Used to think that you were mine, mine_

"暴风的中心是平静的吗？"

在一次性爱之后山下亨突然问道，他看着面前的画布上展示出的凌乱草稿，把自己埋进森内的卷毛里细细嗅了一口。

“不知道哦。站在暴风雨外面看它的中心会觉得那是一个稳定的空间，但隔着那厚厚的云墙，你又怎么确认在高度扭曲的时空里的东西仍是符合原有的物理定律呢？”森内仰起下巴，山下亨就顺势将指尖搭上去，去挠他新留不久的胡茬，明明是新生的毛发却仍是软软的，森内全身的毛发都是，软软的，山下亨亲吻他后颈的发根的时候感慨道，像小动物的，森内也是软软的，喜欢被顺毛，被挠舒服了还会哼哼唧唧的发出甜腻腻的声音，就像现在这样，在自己的怀里伸直了腰身，继而找个舒服的姿势，半眯起眼睛继续说道：“就好比说，黑洞会撕裂实物粒子，但那只是在黑洞外边观察预测出来的画面。要怎么确定在黑洞内部朝外看的时候，外边的完整的人是否也是一副被撕裂的模样呢？到底什么是相对什么是绝对，你的参考坐标到底是什么呢？”

山下亨并没有在听，他正专心于继续挠弄怀里的人身上刚被印上不久的斑驳，跟巡视领地的雄性动物一样在查看自己的标记——红艳艳的，很适合用于警告别的雄性。

“你去哪听到的这些理论？”山下亨的嘴唇落在森内的蝴蝶骨上，双手往下移，掌跟贴在因为太瘦而显得有些突出的胯骨上，慢慢地朝中心合拢。

“啊，是金先生在画展上跟我说的，他认识几个研究天文的朋友。”森内漫不经心地将手搭上山下亨的手背，指尖悄悄插入他的手缝，又调皮地跳起，模仿着探戈舞者的步伐敲在指关节上，“上个月，在画展的准备室里，他告诉我的。”

森内说的是上个月在巴黎的举办的个人画展，那天山下亨特地挑了顶帽子接受的邀请，还在两个街区外的花店买了捧花，被染成蓝色的蔷薇——因为人类的贪欲而诞生的不可能存在于自然界的颜色，他忽然觉得这很适合解释他与森内之间的关系。

山下亨是在下午茶的时间里走进的画展，巴黎午后慵懒的阳光透过玻璃闯进室内，将展厅分成上下两块明暗有别的区域。山下亨碰着花束在展厅里寻觅森内的身影。他一定是穿着沙滩短裤，山下亨压了压帽檐猜想，心里忽然升起一股莫名的兴奋，小小的身子躲在过分宽敞的T恤里，像个街头艺术家一样大咧咧地站在某幅画前面，竖起耳朵偷听别人对他的评价，像个贪婪地盯着玻璃罐里的糖果的孩子。

——啊，猜对了。山下亨的视线捕捉到了小个子画家的球鞋，白色的那双，被阳光衬得更加直白。视线又顺着森内的小腿爬上去，一帧一帧地细数拢着光圈的细毛——在握上去的时候并没有什么实感的软毛，却会在欢乐的巅峰时刻直挺挺地跳起来，挠着他握着脚踝的掌心，有些抗拒，又有些挑逗。

正如他现在对着身边的人说笑的模样。

森内被黑色的T恤裹着，被罩在墙体划出来的阴影里，空气里的尘埃太多了，山下亨看不清他表情，但那张开朗的嘴角确实是大大咧咧地朝着上方。

举着蔷薇的左手忽然失去力气了似的落下去了，像是被突然断掉的琴弦打着了似的，抽搐般的疼，花束也掉落在地上，发出轻轻的闷响。

似乎被听见了，森内稍稍朝他的方向侧了身子，在余光撇到他的时候笑了笑。森内歪了歪脑袋继续与人说笑，时不时发出爽朗的笑声，青绿色的花纹攀附在细瘦的双臂上跟着他的双手垂下去，宛如春风里摇荡的柳条，不着声色地勾着别人的目光。

花瓣粘上了尘埃，在阳光底下虚伪地强撑笑意。

山下亨揪着森内的脚踝给他翻了个身子朝着自己，塞在他体内的东西转了一圈，挤出粘稠的液体，将布制的沙发染出深色的花。森内被翻过来之后便顺势搂着山下亨的脖子，双腿大大咧咧地挂在他的腰上，他笑吟吟地咧着嘴，把核桃般的眼仁半眯起来挤成狐狸的模样，挂在眼角的泪珠一闪一闪的，好似朝霞里的珍珠。

“要继续吗？”森内明知故问，贱兮兮地夹了夹半软的阴茎，指尖在山下亨的背脊上有一搭没一搭地敲着。

——那天他也是这么对着自己笑的。山下亨忽然想起来。

在他从抽烟室出来之后右拐大约十米位置的准备室传来的木架晃动的声音，山下亨不自觉地走过去，在仿佛特地为他留下的门缝里看见的笑容——或许已经被扒光的小身板被西装革履的男人遮得严严实实，只露出光瘦的小腿，被架在男人的臂弯里，跟着撞击的动作上下晃动着，趾尖逐渐蜷成一团，小臂上的肌肉也是，山下亨仿佛看见那些青筋绷起来，企图稳住已经凌乱的呼吸。

但明明已经是那样沉浸在快感当中了，却还没有忘记朝着愣在门缝处的山下亨抛去一份笑意，半眯起来的眼睛藏起了清透的眸子，留下密实的睫毛宛如一对黑斑蝶，在林间断断续续的光柱里嬉戏，整齐的白牙骄傲地列在那两瓣水光诱人的唇瓣之间，随着他的动作一张一合，山下亨恍惚间仿佛真的听见森内在他耳边用甜腻的嗓音细细呢喃着那些黏糊糊的半真半假的浑话。

光圈模糊了背对着阳光的森内的表情，山下亨看不清，但直觉告诉他森内在笑，阳光似的灿烂。

_Beautiful smile but you lie through your teeth_

_Bright on the surface, dark underneath_

_I try not to look but it's easy to see_

_You are the worst in me_

“献给山下先生。”

烫金的颜料写成有些幼稚的假名，印在信封半闪着光的背后，需要避开光线直射才能看看清，像是藏在窗帘后边还要把尾巴露出来的猫，故意让人找到似的。

“for the love that we made”

居然就这样明目张当地将这样的愿望写在公开的地方，还真像个贪吃糖果的小孩子的恶作剧，山下亨想起森内顶着那张买酒还需要出示身份证的娃娃脸朝着他张嘴展示刚吞下的精液的样子，说不清那些缠绵的亲吻到底是不是玩笑话。在山下亨的生日派对上，森内拽着他的衣袖，用他仅露出半截细细的指尖，踮起脚凑到山下亨的耳边仅仅为了吹一口气，而后又把脖子缩回去，毫无芥蒂地靠在他背后，当有人在一旁说笑的时候悄悄又刻意地把手滑进他的掌心。

但还是那个森内，穿着宽松的T恤，提溜着球鞋背着手，在对着画廊里的那个男人晃着肩膀的时候，不着声色地瞥向他浅浅地笑，又从准备室的阴影处露出那样的笑容，仿佛迎接下班的主人的小狗一样，单纯的高兴笑容。

山下亨想不明白。

画展的邀请函被裹进烫着金边的信封里，用红丝带扎着口做装饰，殷红的亮面布料在白炽灯下宛如巴塞罗那在夜里盛开的玫瑰，笑吟吟地看着山下亨，但却没有办法被看透内心的想法，或许它也不知道自己的想法，只是情绪到了的时候自然会表达出来。

跟他一样，山下亨揪着信封的边角讽刺道，邀请函没有多少重量，仿佛森内此刻也轻轻地虚握着他的手——那个在加泰罗尼亚的海滩上笑吟吟的森内，用水彩把画布和自己都搞得乱糟糟的画家，在透亮的阳光下被将殷红的颜料抹在脸上，像是口红广告里的模特，山下亨惋惜道那两瓣厚实的嘴唇不用去赚钱真是可惜了，然后被森内用亲吻打断，被汗水稀释的颜料顺着脖颈的肌肉滑下，像是被被堵回喉道里的嘟嘟嚷嚷的抱怨。

山下亨在午后明媚的阳光里从背后搂着他，不费多少力气就能将他抱起来亲吻，交合处挂着透明的凝液，沿着毛发的纹路顺着腿根落下，冰冰凉凉的，像是森内接下来要说的话。

“Toruさん，你抽时间去做个检查吧。”他在高潮的喘息间断里轻飘飘地说，“上个月的检查报告里说我是携带者。”上一秒黏糊糊的欢叫声瞬间滑下温差的裂谷被冻成硬邦邦的晶块，西伯利亚冷冽的寒风大概就是这样刮伤肌肤的吧。

于是突然决定把一个月之后的邀请函做成红丝带的样子，像是缠绕在一起的手，他的和他的，多讽刺啊，大艺术家。山下亨冷笑着，将信封原封不动地放了回去。

“生气了？”森内察觉到他忽然僵硬的动作，便转过上半身半笑不笑地看着他。

他矢口否认——倒也不是生气，也没有生气的理由或身份。他甚至还贱兮兮地嘲笑起森内这辈子都要与安全套和阻断药绑定在一起，换来森内一阵不痛不痒的敲打——最后还是被捞回他怀里压在床单上，压着他说反正也不是买不起安全套，把手指纠缠在一起，森内的双腿也紧紧缠在他的腰上，像是贪婪的孩子对付快要到底的番茄酱瓶一样，加紧了力气勒着他。

“记得去检查啊。”森内在被重新进入的时候憋着喘息说道，似乎用了很严肃的语气，但山下亨只听到了他憋不住的呻吟。

“要是忘了那就一起下地狱吧。”山下亨忍不住笑了，又堵气狠狠地朝里顶了几寸。

事后说起来奇怪的是，他甚至没有难过的感觉，甚至在听到森内要求他去检查的时候把这句话认作是来自他的关心而稍稍感到一丝愉悦。

一种说不清的愉悦。

一点都不rock。

_All you do is take, take, take_

_But you're giving me nothing, giving me nothing_

_Why you such a fake, fake, fake_

_Always asking for something, asking for something_

仔细追究起来的话，他们其实都没有做出过任何承诺，即使是在床上最激烈的情绪的时候也没有——似乎早早就说好了仅仅只是维持肉体上的关系就可以了，做过无数遍的爱不能证明，相互搞混的衣着和饰品也不行，同样款式的耳环饰品也做不到。

“欲望驱动的动物罢了。”森内倚靠在床头吐出一口烟，像是佛罗伦萨教堂里的摆放着的大理石雕像一样，冷漠地评论。山下亨起身将安全套丢进垃圾桶里，也跟着从烟盒中抽出一支烟点上。

对山下亨而言其实是很奇妙的实感体验，与前三十多年的经历都不同——尽管森内也会同他之前的每一任伴侣一样陪同他闹腾，泡吧、跳舞、用充满想象力的姿势做爱，但他完全无法预言森内下一秒的行动。

比如，现在——

“来打赌吧。”森内掐掉烟头，将脑袋凑近坐在床尾的山下亨的怀里，笑嘻嘻地说着让人摸不着头脑的话：“ **如果我死去——你就要去我的坟前跳舞。** ”

“不要。”山下亨突然被吓到，一口烟全部呛在森内的面前，“你磕大了？”

“我可能没有几年活着啦，答应我吧。”森内笑着说，把烟雾吹散，没等山下亨给出回应就噘着嘴啄在他的嘴角。

“最喜欢Toruさん啦——”亲吻之后的森内却忽然像只害羞的兔子一样，猛地钻进他的怀里。

“好吧好吧，答应你。”山下亨无奈地回吻他，似乎悄悄签订下了什么隐秘的契约。

——是完全无法抓住的实感。

但这份无法被抓住的实感却似乎弥补了心中一直缺失的某些东西，比如在拉开窗帘时候落入室内的光，还有被没有质量的光子温暖的灰尘，即使呛人，但也足够热烈、足够刺激。

山下亨忽然想起森内曾经在他家院子里感慨的那句话——

“真羡慕Toruさん啊，在这样有爱的家庭里长大。”

山下亨忽然明白过来那是森内在暗示他们之间无法相容的矛盾点，关于家庭的——谁都知道森家那些用于饭后闲谈的破烂事情，有名的严格父母以及被闪光灯逼着进入逆反期的并不太能好好相处的兄弟之类的，尽管山下亨在认识森内的时候他已经在公开场合表明那些事情都已经过去了。但森内似乎有意无意地提过他对他们的复杂感情，大概是说了什么“虽然有被那样对待但是其实还是有很多温馨的时刻，只是家里并没有表露爱的习惯”之类的话，但山下亨并没有在第一时间想出什么安慰的话便被怀里已经功成名就的画家用那张似乎早就看开了的坦然笑脸给带走了注意力。

山下亨想不明白，城里的小少爷为什么要羡慕乡下的小孩子呢？他靠在沙发上，使不上力气。

——但是，假如你所说的是正确的，为什么我还会因为缺少了对爱的感知而感到无聊。你说我是被爱着的长大的，我真的是被爱着的吗？被正常地爱着，被作为独立的人，而不是作为别人家的儿子。尽管粉丝和公司爱我，但他们是爱着脑海里的幻影还是我的商业价值呢？

——而你又是抱着什么样的想法呢？

瞪着一双亮晶晶的眸子看着他，把手背在身后撒娇叫他的名字；牵着他的手从阳台逃离灯红酒绿的生日派对；见朋友的时候习惯性地拽他的袖子；沿着海岸公路坐在他的机车后座，从背后揽着他看日出日落；在画室里垫着脚给他戴上播放着舞曲的耳机，邀请他在未收拾的地面上起舞；嘴上说着“一起去死啊”这样的话，过后又拖着他陪自己去医院也顺便做了检查；拉着他玩闹似的用颜料将欢爱的姿态记录下来，暗戳戳地把那张画布描成草稿，贱兮兮地解释“因为Toruさん你写歌的风格就是像暴风雨一样乱来的啦”，现在又郑重地保护好，连带定制的画展邀请函一起寄过来。

——所以，我是被你爱着的吗？

被摁在沙发上打耳洞的痛觉告诉他，那些仿佛是磕大了才会出现的仿佛幻觉的轻絮一般的记忆画面确确实实是现实的映射。

内心深处的某个地方却在叫嚣着什么，这让山下亨感到难受，像是幼儿园里被其他孩子抢走了糖果般的委屈，并且老师并没有为他伸张正义。

——没有任何实感可以验证这份缥缈而复杂的情絮。

心脏忽然钝痛。

在看见森内在画展中游刃于莺莺燕燕当中的模样的时候没有感受到，在那件准备室里看见森内被压在与他完全不同的西装革履的男人的身下呻吟的时候也没有感受到。山下亨一度以为森内与他此前的伴侣没有任何区别，甚至算不上伴侣——他们没有相互说过爱，也没有相互给过承诺。

只是现在，山下亨忽然觉得自己被真真正正地裹挟进了暴风雨的中心区，被夹在暴风眼与外部的雷雨区之间，被极大的压差给折磨着——或许位于黑洞进口就是这样的感受——被撕裂，被挤压，身体上和精神上都是，心脏的跳动频率骤然加快，仿佛是在应和海那端的雷电的怒吼。

山下亨忽然意识到了某一任伴侣在自己提出分手时候哭成泪人的心境。

他忽然很想出门，冲进雨中灭这场躁动。

——森内贵宽。

——我爱你啊。

——虽然你的风流让我感到烦恼，虽然你的随性让我感到不安，虽然我们没有作过任何承诺也没有明确地说过喜欢，虽然在你身边的每一秒都令我感受到无尽的痛苦与无上的快乐交织着折磨着我，但我喜欢在你身边的我，以及让我彻底摆脱无聊的禁锢感受到生命中抓不住的实感的你啊。

机车在雨里失去控制地疾驰，宛如七月的台风，刮走绿化带的枝叶与街边路灯的光，刮走山下亨皮衣下的体温和头盔下的汗与泪。气流绕过车头，轰鸣的尖叫声穿透头盔的隔音层捶打着山下亨的鼓膜，他忽然想起某个与森内一起去看演出的的夜晚，他们在舞池的中央装作恩爱的情侣搂抱在一起扭动，森内在他耳边悄悄说了什么，水亮的眼睛一闪一闪的，嘴唇也是润着水光在那一张一合，让人忍不住想要咬上去，但他的话语却被背景的舞曲吞噬，仿佛雷神在云端低沉的怒吼。

此刻的雨水尖锐地划过车身和他的脸颊，划开眼前层层叠叠的水雾，好似波塞冬站在尖锐的冲刷岩壁上举起三叉戟朝他示意，于是海水和雨水几乎要具化成他热爱的某张专辑里的骷髅骑兵的样子，顺从又不可抗拒地推着他，带着乌压压的积雨云里呜呜嚷嚷的，仿佛是敲起的多重的军鼓的进行曲，推着他朝着乌泱泱的海面奔去。

忽然从云层里传来一阵尖细而华丽的歌声，塞壬站在云端拨弄起竖琴，令人头皮发麻的地尖叫着，山下亨忽然想起他在某一个阴郁的午后也听到过这般美丽的嗓音。

“啊，Toruさん，你真的想要做那样的专辑吗？”

森内将脑袋靠在沙发扶手上，光溜溜的脚趾不痛不痒地戳到山下亨的短裤里，笑声里尽是有些不屑的语气——大艺术家不都是这样的吗——森内反驳道，“暴风眼啊，听起来很有压迫感的名字呢。想要用这样的旋律堆砌起靠近暴风眼的混乱，结尾的时候才用长音来表示暴风眼的平静吗？很有空间感的效果呢。”他撇了撇嘴继续评价道，带着他那高高在上的艺术家的态度，将半个脚掌探进山下亨的短裤里，趾尖有一搭没一搭地按压着某处，揉面似的，不一会就搓起一座小山。山下亨也由着他弄，翻着白眼看那小个子要玩到什么时候，或者是自己忍不住将他四处撩扰的细腿捞过来固定在他最喜欢待着的地方，就着demo里的节奏将自己塞进他那紧致的身体里，或者低头去啃咬他此刻已经在泛红的脖颈，听他在耳边用细腻的嗓音呻吟。窗外的乌云黑压压的，塞壬从山顶俯冲而下，热烈地亲吻着奥德修斯，唇齿交错搅动起一阵接一阵的浪潮，接连拍打在海岸上，发出噼啪的脆响。雷神轰鸣着加快军鼓的节奏，闪电鼓棒每敲打一下鼓面便会发出一道刺眼的光，继而又被高高举起宛如游行队伍的指挥棒，怒吼着将山下亨的视界烧成只剩白色的光芒，耳边还留有塞壬那浪荡又甜腻的尖叫，嘴角勾成一轮弯月，贱兮兮地笑。

最喜欢Toruさん啦——

_Beautiful smile but you lie through your teeth_

_Bright on the surface, dark underneath_

_I try not to look but it's easy to see_

_You are the worst in me_

怎么会呢？

“来自西伯利亚的冷空气将于今晚进入日本境内，届时将会出现雷雨天气，请沿岸的居民注意出行安全。雷雨天气将持续两三日，之后我们将迎来晴朗的一周。”

电视里的主播表示出高兴的情绪。

雨水还是没有停下来，泛着早秋的寒意，在空旷的平地呼啸，却无法吹散冰冷冷的星光。

那双透亮的眼睛沉下眸子，森内抵着他的额头盯着他，少见的穿着正装的森内，泛着清冷的光的眸子缺盛着混乱的情绪。雨水顺着他的额发落下，画家把嘴巴抿成一条细线，厚实的唇瓣却因为缺水翻起干皮，在距离他几寸远的地方微弱地呢喃着。山下亨听不清，想要凑过去抹去森内脸上水渍的手停在半空中，虚虚地举着，轻飘飘地没有任何质量，落在画家此刻有些残白脸侧，罩在那里，冰冰凉凉。

“贵宽啊——”

森内闻声站起，往后退了几步，将手搭在他的肩膀上，攥紧了掌心握着，却仍是垂着头看他，肩膀一抖一抖的，像是在雨中哭泣的刺猬。

山下亨站起来拥住他，却没能止住森内的眼泪，画家突然疯了似地甩开手臂，像是他在作画时候的随性的模样，光亮的皮鞋撒泼般地踩踏着地面的泥土，整齐的衣着裹着歪歪扭扭地晃动的人，山下亨忽然想起他们在阿姆斯特丹海港随意的一家不起眼的酒吧里醉后的舞蹈，森内软绵绵地贴在他怀里，他不得不搂紧他的腰才能避免他滑下去，细润的雨滴折射出的星光是他们散射灯，他们便跟着喧嚣的音乐随意地摆动身子，他抬起森内的下巴去看那双亮晶晶的眸子，水润水润的，反射出星星的影子，于是他忍不住吻上去，两具身子紧紧贴合在一起，激烈的心跳仿佛在云端敲响的太鼓，轰轰烈烈地绕着他们在雨中胡乱的扭捏舞蹈，隆隆作响。

雨后没有尘埃落下。

End

——————————————————————

注：

蓝色蔷薇——不可能的爱/绝望的爱

歌词来自ONE OK ROCK - Worst in Me


End file.
